You Wanna Be High For This
by Quiesceperferque
Summary: Elena joined the lifestyle of being a stewardess in order to travel, no time for love or sex. Here comes along Mr. Sexy-Business-Man, Damon Salvatore. Thirty-thousand feet in the air. Ready to join the Mile High Club? AH/AU. One-shot. M for lemons.
1. All aboard

**A/N: **Hey guys! I just got back from my vacation about two days ago. It was amazing and in every way.

I know I should be writing a chapter for NGLTB, but after taking 12 flights, this OS has been on my mind for several weeks! It's been split into two parts and it's a lot of smut/LEMONs. I'm using it as a way to practice writing better I guess, plus I mean it's Delena. Who doesn't love a Delena OS.

Ramble ramble. So here we go. I hope you guys enjoy it because yeah. I put a lot more effort into this than I usually do for my NGLTB chapters but I think because I know this is short-term rather than long term. xD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. All rights go to their rightful owners. Just borrowing the characters to act out my dirty thoughts.

* * *

I. Love. My. Job. What's not to love? I get to travel the world. The whole. Freaking. World. Sure, sometimes there were perverted men trying to grab at my ass and sometimes there were drunk bitches and sometimes there were babies with shrieking pierces, but it was worth, worth it all.

I thought I'd never get over the pain. Them, being gone. I still can clearly distinguish their faces from that night. My mom was gone immediately, Jeremy's face showed pure fear, my father's face had the face of such regret, it broke my heart. I was the only one that came out alive that night.

Something changed though. I travelled to New York for a week after graduation. I had to get away from those empty "I'm sorrys" and care-less "Are you okays". My stay was extended for three more weeks as I worked up and down the east coast of America. It was there, a passion to explore and discover. "If only I could do this forever, as my career, my life." The thought of settling down didn't even scratch the surface of my mind anymore, and I was okay with that.

Bonnie and Caroline were by my side, dressed in our uniforms. Blue dress that stopped mid-thigh with a gold scarf and topped off with a blue and gold hat, perched perfectly above our buns. Caroline didn't hesitate to join me in this life, a life of a stewardess. After all, we've only been best friends since like, oh forever. We met Bonnie shortly after during training, and since then, we've been unbreakable, discovering what the world offered to us.

Matt Donovan was leading the way through the airport, his new captain's wings badge glimmering under the LAX airport lights. He had a thing for me, I knew it right away, but I couldn't. It just wasn't in the plans.

Our black heels clicking against the floor in the corridors, we strolled upwards our gate B36, flight to New York, my first real love and savior. Glancing upwards the business waiting lounge, I saw him. His stunning piercing blue eyes cut right through me that I almost tripped over my own suitcase. Disheveled hair, no. That wasn't it, it was sexily tousled. Raven colored. Pale skin that contrasted beautifully against his hair and eyes. His jaw chiseled that he almost seemed unreal, as if immortal, a god.

His gray suit fitted him in all the right areas, showcasing a fit chest, and an even more fit body. Elena even bet that he had a six-pack, and the v-shape on his hips that led to his di-, well you know. A black briefcase lay comfortably on his lap, a place where she wanted to be, where she would straddle him. She could imagine the intimate position, in those black connect lounge chairs that dotted every waiting area. Her hands would trail from his chest, pressed hard, dragged up softly until they made contact with his neck. Her hands would stretch out until her finger tips fluttered softly on his jaw, as she leaned in and brushed her lips softly on the edge of his ear. Her hot breath would spread hotly over the erogenous area before her fingers continued their conquest past his jaw, trailing up and tunneling into his gorgeous raven locks where she would grip the strands roughly before rolling her hips, causing a relieving pleasure from the friction of her core against his crotch.

A warmth pooled at her core, and once he caught her brown eyes, she glanced away and blushed deeply. Catching one final last look before entering the tunnel to board the plane, he winked at her. Or maybe it was just her overactive fantasies.

* * *

"Calling all business flying members, please have your passport and boarding ticket available as we begin to board the airplane."

Damon laced his fingers through the handle of his black brief case before standing up promptly. Oh yes, he saw her. How could you not? He licked his lips at the thought of her, still clear in his mind. Blue dress that hugged her every curve, hair tightly formed in a bun beneath her hat, asking to be let down, and good god, her legs. They seemed to go on and on for miles, followed eventually by a pair of black "fuck-me" heels.

He dragged a hand through his hair, a familiar tightening sensation occurred in his gray trousers as he thought of her, writhing under his touch. God, how he just wanted to brush his skin softly against hers.

Handing his passport and boarding pass to a blonde stewardess, Caroline is her name apparently, she gave him a seductive scan of his body before scanning his boarding pass and handing it back. "Have a nice flight, Mr. Salvatore!" Too much enthusiasm and he hated that name, Mr. Salvatore.

Walking towards the plane's opening door, he saw her. Brown hair, brown eyes, and a ferocity of passion that Damon wanted to explore and discover.

"Welcome aboard Mystic Falls flights. New York Time?" She posed the newspaper elegantly in front of her.

Damon's eyes followed her neck down her chest and to the right where he saw her name engraved into a silver pair of wings. Elena. Her name sounded just as lovely as she looked. Damon smiled at her before flashing his famous "panty-dropping" smirk.

"Yes, please." He reached forward for the Newspaper, intentionally grazing his fingers against hers. He swore electricity flew through them, no lie.

Damon widened his eyes in shock for a bit, an expression which Elena matched, before both persons quickly masked their shock.

"Ahem, thank you." Damon had cleared his throat once again before making his way to the back of the business cabin, right next to the bathrooms. He laughed softly to himself. If only they could join the Mile High Club. He wished.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard flight 223, bound for New York City. This is Captain Donovan speaking and on behalf of Mystic Falls flights, I'd like to welcome you aboard. Our estimated flight time is five hours and thirty minutes. Arrival time is estimated 5PM, Eastern Time. So far, looks like well be having a smooth flight with no sights of storms or turbulence. We will be taking off in t-minus 10 minutes. Please direct your attention to the TV screens in front or above you as we play an instructional video on safety precautions and actions to take should an emergency occur. Our lovely flight attendants will also be demonstrating in the isles."

Elena rolled her eyes. She hated that speech, same shit over and over again.

"God, did you see Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome in business class? Aka, Mr. Fuckable?" Caroline had literally squealed before grabbing tightly onto Elena's arm.

"Seat 6B?" Elena naively asked as her eyes darted over to "Mr. Fuckable" whose eyes were fluttering shut.

"Yes! Damon Salvatore, his name is as sexy as his body. Anyways, it seems like Bonnie assigned her and I to patrol economy and you for business, so not fair. You get to eyefuck the shit out of 6B!"

Elena shot Caroline a "shut-the-fuck-up" look which immediately caused Caroline to cover her mouth with her perfectly manicured hands.

With the sound of the Safety instruction video playing, Elena grabbed her props before standing in front of business class with a seatbelt held above her head. _'Business men should know this._'

But of course, business men had other things in mind. They eyed her hungrily as she moved down the isle with various props, including the life vest.

"And then pull the tab. If needed, pull the orange tube piece from the side and blow into it if needed for extra floatation," the video rehearsed above her.

"I'd like to see her blow my tube." A pervy old man said out loud, causing the business cabin to laugh out load, everyone but him.

"Hey!" A sharp voice pierced the air with pure authority. "Shut your fucking mouth before I do it myself. Respect her because I'm pretty god damn sure she has the ability to kick your wrinkled ass off this flight, right ma'm?" Damon growled seriously as the old man, 3C.

Elena was shocked. Even his voice was sexy, a velvety voice she would love to hear every night before she fell asleep. She blinked stupidly twice before coming down from cloud nine.

"Sir, do not make me ask you to leave this plane. Due to your contract agreement as you bought a ticket, you would not be allowed onto Mystic Fall Flights again nor will we bother to accommodate you with another flight to New York, any flight carrier, might I add." Elena might have been shooting a few over-exaggerated things, but it was enough to shut 3C up. She shot a soft smile to Mr. Chivalrous before walking back to the stewardess cabin.

* * *

Take off was smooth, but that wasn't enough to soothe the anger he felt towards 3C. Pig.

The next part of the flight was going to be his favorite, the part where the stewardess would push the drinks cart down the isle, and Damon would get a blissful (maybe) 30 seconds with Elena.

His neighbor, Alaric Saltzman who was happily married to a woman named Jenna and was flying home to see her, had already fallen into a deep lull, along most of the cabin and airplane. Thank god, more time for Damon.

Finally reaching him at last, damn him for booking his ticket last minute and ending up in the back of business cabin, Damon shot Elena a lazy smile.

"Would you like anything to drink, sir?" Elena titled her head innocently at him. She was far from innocent, he knew of it. He placed bets that she had a buried deep burning passion, ready to be unleashed at any moment. A passion that would make the sex twenty times better. God, image all the positions he could do with her. On top, her riding him, behind, you know.

"Call me Damon, please. Bourbon to soothe the anger towards that asshole, and a strong coffee, please so I don't fall asleep." Damon winked at her before pulling out his wallet.

Pulling out his credit card and handing it to Elena, he watched her closely as she swiped his car through a portable credit card machine and handed him the card back, with a receipt. _'Could you include your phone number too, please_' Damon internally thought to himself.

Further thoughts were quickly cut off as Damon felt a slight soft jolt and pain rippled through his crotch.

* * *

Elena gawked at him, and wasn't even surprise when he pulled out his Amex black card. Of course he was enormously wealthy.

A charge to the card, and handing him his card and receipt, Elena began to prepare his strong coffee on the cart. She knew he was watching her, a thought that made her nervous.

With the cup of coffee poised delicately in her hand, she reached forward to set it on his table, which was before the jolt happened.

Everything worked in slow motion. She saw the black liquid slosh out of the edge of the cup, but she couldn't stop physics. The black flaming liquid splashed quickly onto Damon's crotch. Oh god, what had she done? Fuck Matt and his unsteady pilot hands!

Damon immediately gripped the handles of his seat, letting out a high intake of breath through his teeth, a strong hiss, trying not to screech out in pain. She could clearly see his knuckles turn white as his strong grip remained unreleased.

Elena immediately started apologizing profusely, grabbing a wad of napkins before starting to wipe his crotch. She saw an outline. It wasn't really an outline anymore as she felt "it" grow under her cleaning ministrations. Did he not wear underwear? Oh my god, what was she doing?

Oh my god, what was she doing? She was basically petting his dick through his trousers. Damn him and his tendencies to go commando. Damn her and her fucking hotness for making him hard. Did that sound shallow? Calling herself hot? Oh well.

Growling, Damon grabbed her before dragging her into the bathroom with him. Swiftly locking the bathroom behind him, he swerved around.

"What are you doing?" Damon growled at her before placing both his hands besides her, caging her in, plus smallness of the bathroom helped.

She saw him now. Angered, pissed off, and yet his eyes told her different. A shade darker than usual, lust coursing through his body, her body. Sure, _that_was a clear indication of his lust, but his eyes. They were darker, but they were sinful. She could swear she could basically tell what his sinful thoughts were, of him and her.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Elena stuttered out before turning away and looking at the impossibly small sink.

Damon growled once again, digging his hand into her hair, ripping it out of its bun, brown hair can cascading down, a small blue hat followed promptly after. He roughly turned her head so she would look at him. His fingers burrowed into her hair, reaching her scalp, the light fragrant of her shampoo reached his nose. Honey, jasmine, Elena. He loved it.

"Don't fucking play stupid with me." Damon had leaned forward and whispered the words harshly against her cheek. He just wanted to smash his lips against hers already. He just wanted to her to throw her arms around him, press her body against his. He wanted to hear her heart beat, just to confirm the thought that she felt the same way, as his heart was beating erratically in his own chest.

She should have been scared, but she wasn't. He was a mask, hiding his true emotions. A technique that she was all too familiar with.

"Cleaning you up." Elena's eyes whipped towards him, looking him defiantly in the eye. She couldn't give into him. She couldn't break under pressure. She was not weak. She was strong. She survived a car accident. She survived the pain that was linked to it. She made it all on her own. He had nothing on her, nothing and everything that was him.

"You were basically about to give me a hand job." He had resist breathing in her scent. That lovely jasmine and honey smell that drove him crazy. From now on, honey or jasmine would always be associated with her. Elena.

"I have standards." Elena heard herself saying. Say what? What was she even saying? Can't take it back now... Oh right, holding herself together. Not letting him run all over her. She was not going to be Bella.

"Oh really?" Damon had whispered suddenly seductively into her ear, his slender fingers playing with her gold scarf. He leaned in slowly, his lips barely brushing against the side of her neck.

Just a simple action and her body broke out in goose bumps. Elena forced back a shudder; she couldn't let him control her like that. Why was the uniform a dress? Her arms exposed, her legs exposed, her Goosebumps exposed. He knew. He knew that he affected her.

"Mr. Salvatore, I suggest you step away from me before I have to take reprimanding actions upon you." Her eyes were closed as she tried to say it in an authoritative force, it cane out as a low whisper instead. She had no doubt that he would take advantage of her. Damn her and her hormones.

"I'd _love_to see you punish me." Emphasis on "love." His fingers had trailed down from her scarf and down to her hips, gripping her firmly before flushing his entire body against hers. She stifled a moan by biting hard on her bottom lip. She could feel his arousal, pressed hard and firmly against her thigh. She guessed that hot coffee did no harm to his ability to be aroused.

"Tell me you don't want me." Damon's tongue slowly tracing the shell of her ear. A shudder passed through his body.. The warmth she had felt earlier at LAX was now quickly returning to the pit of her stomach, and how she adored that feeling. It had been too long, too long since she felt this feeling of attraction and pleasure when they had not even acted upon their lustful desires. It gave her a thrill, an emotion closely associated to the emotions she felt when she first began travelling the East coast of America.

His smell overwhelmed her, gripping tightly onto the side handle bars of the bathroom. Reserved for those who are handicapped or with disabilities, or those overpowered by attractive men. Bourbon, spice, manly. Elena finally let out a shudder out loud.

"That's what I thought." And with that, Damon leaned in and pressed his lips against her. Softly, gently at first but it quickly escalated to something more. She was shocked. Surprised. Blow away by how gentle he could be, how soft his lips were, how expert they were against her own. A wave of bliss washed over her body. Relaxation.

Damon pressed his body even harder against hers, wrapping his arms tightly around her before sliding down and gripping her ass. God was she perfection.

Elena immediately threw her arms over his neck, her hands tunneling through his soft raven hair, slightly tugging at them and earning her moans from Damon. God, change the position and soon she would be acting out her fantasy she had earlier at the terminal.

The kiss was movie magic. Fireworks, bells ringing, all that cheesy shit you always saw in the movies. Then add some wanton grinding of pelvises and moans and lustful thoughts, and that was their kiss.

Damon's tongue ran along her bottom lip, asking for permission and Elena refused, just for a bit. Just to cause him a bit of agony, to do a little teasing and Damon had easily returned the favor by biting softly on her bottom lip, causing her to dig her nails into his scalp, letting out a breathy moan.

"Don't. Tease. Me." Damon said each word with a staccato voice as he broke away from her lips, placing wet kisses on her neck for every word he whispered seductively against her skin. Trailing more kisses down her neck, he settled at the gold scarf that was delicately tied to cover her chest, before the v-cut of her blue dress.

"This has to go." Damon nipped her neck before latching his teeth into the scarf and tugging roughly, letting the scarf flutter down besides her hat. Taking advantage of the exposed skin, Damon's tongue traced her collarbone, occasionally nipping at her. His fingers trailed up her sides, before reaching behind her and reaching for the zipper.

Dragging his lips back across her collarbone and settling on her neck again, he began to suck on the patch of skin, intending on leaving a hickey as he slowly began to drag the zipper down, with the distinct sound of the "_ziiip_" filling the bathroom.

Elena's had held on tightly into his raven locks, as if it was her only lifeline out in the ocean of blue. Feeling the cool air exposed her back, she let out a loud shudder mixed with a moan.

Stepping away from Elena for a moment, Damon gripped the sleeves of her dress before jerking the fabric down. Elena complied by moving her arms into the perfect position before the top of the dress began to gather around her waist. For show, Elena's chest confined with a black lacy bra. This woman would be the death of him. Olive skin. Toned body. Perfect breasts.

Wasting no time, Damon moved forward again, palmed Elena's right breast in his hand. He knew it was perfect, fitting perfectly in his palm. She was made for him. She was his. Damon's lips pressed urgently again with Elena's as his left hand before to start tugging the dress down past her hips before they pooled around her feet.

Elena's hands were placed on his shoulders as she pushed his jacket off his broad shoulders. Firmly wrapping his fingers around his tie, pushed him away from her before tugging him back towards her, almost giving Damon whiplash.

"Touch me." Elena murmured against his neck, as she slowly began to unbutton each button on his dress shirt.

Damon gave her his signature smirk, loving how rough she was with him. "I'll be sure to do more than just that."

His fingers reached forward and lightly brushed her folds through her matching black lacy underwear. Moisture had been building up against the thin fabric, only to ensure Damon that Elena was more than prepared for what sexual activities he had in mind.

Pushing his dress shirt off too, Elena was able to marvel in Damon's body. She had been right. Six-pack, so toned and muscular that he had that sexy v-shape with a slight happy trail leading to a very happy place indeed. His dress pants hanged loosely on his hips, slung so low that she was sure she could almost begin to see "Little Damon."

Damon's fingers began to pet her through her underwear, causing Elena to throw back her head against the wall in pleasure, her eyes closed, her mouth opened in the perfect "o", her arms wrapped around Damon's naked chest, feeling every sinewy muscle on his back.

Using his teeth, he tugged down her lacy bra to expose perk hard nipples. He immediately enveloped his mouth around one, biting softly and tugging at her nipple. His fingers has pushed aside her underwear and slipped a finger in. Thrusting in and out slowly as his thumb circled her bundle of nerves, Damon let out a satisfied moan in which he thrust a second finger into her heated core.

"So tight and mmm… wet." Damon switched breast before applying the same ministrations to the breast he was palming. Elena's hand was gyrating unashamed against his fingers, letting out breathy moans.

"Please. Damon. More." Elena's nails began to dig hard into his back. How long had it been since she even had an orgasm? God knows, too long. She could feel his smirk against her breast, that ass.

His fingers began to pump quickly in and out of her heating core, causing a tightening sensation to occur in the pit of her stomach. The tattle-tell fluttering of her walls around his fingers, Damon immediately withdrew his fingers from her.

Elena's eyes flew open with a fire and glared at Damon. "What the fuck, Damon!"

He winked at her before letting his fingers slide into his mouth. Making sure to lick and taste every sweet part of her nectar, he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Trust me, it'll make it better. Besides, I want some more of your sweet nectar." Damon dropped down to his knees where he ripped Elena's underwear down her legs. Damon let out a tentative lick up her folds, causing Elena to buck her hips against his mouth. Wrapping his arms around her hips, he tucked her heated core to his mouth where he began to circle her bundle of nerves slowly. A loud hiss escaped Elena's lips as he circled slowly before letting his tongue slip into her core, one thrust, two thrust, and he began the circling process over again.

Elena's hand laced through his hair, a feeling she decided she loved. It was amazing how impeccable soft his hair was. She tried to hold him closer, hoping he would provide her with the friction and pleasure and explosion she had longed for.

Damon's tongue began to thrust heavily in and out of her core, causing that tightening sensation to occur again. The coil was wound so tightly, it was going to happen. Finally, finally, let it happen!

The fluttering of her walls began to occur again and Damon decided to go in for the kill. He began to suck on her bundle of nerves. Elena let out a loud moan. "Damon! Damon! Oh god." Here comes the high. Damon sucked hard on the bundle and Elena fell over the edge. He continued his ministrations to allow her to ride out her high as long as possible.

Elena let out a silent moan, her hand gripping tightly onto the handrail, the other tightly onto Damon's locks. Once she settled down from her high, she weakly dragged Damon up to her, kissing her hard. Tasting herself against his lips and tongue made her feel naughty, and yet she enjoyed the taste. The taste of her, him, and sex.

Slowly lowering herself to her knees, she shot him a dazed lazy smile. A smile that Damon decided was his favorite smile in the world. Undoing the button and the zipper, his dress pants fell around his feet, his member was rigid and at attention. Elena's eyebrows perked up in surprise, only inflating Damon's ego.

Okay, he was mostly likely one of the biggest she had seen, but she had a feeling Damon already knew that. Placing a soft kiss on the tip of his head and trailing the kisses down his shaft and making her way back up, she shot him a seductive smile.

"Kisses makes the boo-boo feel better." A seductive wink from Elena, and she enveloped his head with her warmth mouth. Damon let out a long groan, bucking his hips against her mouth.

"Sweet dear Jesus." Damon murmured as Elena began to bob up and down his shaft. Her hand wrapped around his girth, to make up for what she couldn't reach. The delicious friction making Damon fall apart, his only grip on reality was laced through Elena's head. He tried to force to guide her further, but Elena jerked her head out of his grip.

"Ah, ah. Hands to yourself." Elena scolded as she continued her oral ministrations. Her other hand palmed his sack, massaging it softly. Damon was basically falling apart. He gripped tightly onto the sink, accidently hitting the button for the water to run. The sound of water running, Damon's grunts and moans, along with sound of suction. Elena hollowed her cheeks, causing extra suction. And with that, she hummed happily with his member in her mouth, causing Damon to literally shake his legs.

"Elena…. Elena…. Wait. Wait." But it didn't stop her. Instead, she relaxed her throat, and soon slid the rest of his member down her throat. Damon's eyes widened in surprise. He had no idea she had it in her. He also had no idea that she was so talented in the gift of oral pleasure.

Elena hummed once again, and Damon lost it. He pulled her away from member, and pulled her up.

"Enough. Jesus, you're going to kill me." Damon pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Now for the main event."

Damon positioned himself carefully at her entrance, pushing his hips forward at a slow rate, savoring every feeling at that moment, and the warmth that had begun to enclose around his manhood. He let out a low growl while Elena gasped out loud.

"Dear god, you're so tight." Damon murmured against her neck as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up against him. Elena immediately complied by wrapping her legs around his hips. He started thrusting roughly into her. Elena clawed at his back, began leaving red marks all along his back.

She had never felt so full in her life. He fitted her perfectly, final missing puzzle piece to her life. She squeezed around him in an experimental fashion which only egged Damon to go faster. She moaned loudly, forgetting there were 200 other people on the airplane, forgetting that she was a stewardess, forgetting that she was fucking a hot business man in the small bathroom on an airplane.

Digging her heels into his behind, Elena let out a husky whisper. "Faster, harder. Oh god, Damon, Please. Please. Please." She burrowed her head into the crook of his neck, a hand in his hair, the other digging tightly into his muscled back.

Damon let out a low throaty growl before picking up the pace. He felt Elena's hot uneven breath spread across his neck, heard the skin slapping against skin, smelled her scent of honey, jasmine, and sex.

"I'm so close. So close." Elena bit on her bottom lip so hard, it had started bleeding. Dragging her tongue over the wound, she licked away the iron liquid before dragging her lips up to his ear, licking the shell of his ear, whispering in the most seductive voice she possible could.

"Make me come." Damon almost came at that point. She was a siren. A temptress. His hand snaked between their sweat-slicked bodies and found her bundle of nerves, stimulating it with his thumb as the rest of his fingers remained splayed out on her toned stomach. Damon was panting heavily against her shoulder before playfully biting her on the shoulder and that was enough to push her over.

No silent scream this time, her raspy scream of pleasure pierced the air and Damon loved it. Her walls squeezing him, his thrusts became erratic. Three, two, one, and his seed spilled deep into Elena, a groan of satisfaction, and Damon's grip around Elena had slackened.

Catching both their breaths, Damon leaned forward for a kiss, but Elena was faster. She lifted up her index finger, pressing it against her lips.

"I'm not done with you yet." Setting her back down on the floor and slipping out of her, Damon stepped away. Oh yes, he felt like things were just about to begin.

* * *

**A/N: **So, that's the first part. I hope it's not too bad or choppy or fail of grammar and stuff. Jeez, I need a beta.

I would love love love to hear back from my readers because I live off of you guys (no forreal. You have no idea how happy I'd get while I was on vacation and I saw a Fanfic email alert.)

Also, if you're a fan of my writing (squee~), I have a few plots swirling on my mind, one inspired by my recent travels and a scene I had encountered. Perhaps I'll reveal that in the second part of this OS.

Oh yes, I decided to get a twitter in case FF does ever take down inapropro stories and plus, to get to know you guys.

**Twitter:** **Quiesceperferque (or is it Qperferque) **


	2. Exclusive Members Only

_You don't know what's in store  
But you know what you are here for  
Close your eyes, lay yourself beside me  
Hold tide for this ride  
We don't need no protection  
Come alone we don't need attention_

_Open your hand take a glass_  
_Don't be scared I'm right here_  
_Even though you don't roll_  
_**Trust me girl you wanna be high for this  
**_  
_Take it off you want it off_  
_Cause I know what you're feeling_  
_It's ok, girl I feel it too_  
_Let it be Baby, breath_  
_I swear I'm right here_  
_We'll be good I promise, we'll be so good_

* * *

Damon glanced at Elena with clouded eyes. His mind still on one track, her. It was ridiculous how quickly they can transcended to this moment, this action, reserved for intimacy. He wanted to call this a "quick fuck", a "one flight stand", but that wasn't realistic. She evoked some sort of emotion from him, and it scared him. Scared him how emotions were starting to wash over him, like soothing waves from the ocean, so relaxing yet if the tide quickly picked up, it could drown him. That's how he felt. Relaxed, with a chance of drowning.

Damon raised his hand and cupped Elena's cheek. The pad of his thumb brushed over her cheek, still flushed from their recent sexual activities. He heard her breath hitched. Her eyes almost black, flushed with lust, just like his own. And with that, he leaned in and placed one chaste kiss on her lips. Then, his lips only lingered on hers. It wasn't a kiss. It was just skin touching skin, intimacy.

It scared her how intimate he was. One minute he was rough and arrogant and pounding her, the next he looked at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world, like the world started and ended with her. It scared her. It scared her how he evoked emotion from her. She had spent years running away from the past, scared to confront what emotional baggage she had with her. She felt like her walls were breaking down, like a dam, with the water about to spill all over her. Yet, she wasn't scared. She should be scared, but with him, his touch, she felt safe. Like all was right in the world.

Elena placed a hand on his shoulder, sliding it slowly down his chest before stopping over his heart. It fluttered. Fluttered, under her touch. She felt Damon tighten his jaw, and heard him gulp loudly. She affected him like he did with her. And all of the sudden, all these intimate actions and moments were justified. They felt the same. And it just wasn't going to be a one time thing. They wouldn't be able to away from each. It was affirmed in their actions, their eyes.

With one swift move, Elena turned Damon and pushed him upon the closed toilet seat. A sweet kiss to his cheek, a devilish smile, and she stepped away from him.

"You're not hard yet. So how about a show?" Elena winked at him before dragging a hand from her shoulder, to her collarbone, tracing it softly, between the valley of her breasts and back up. She smirked to herself as she watched Damon's lustful eyes follow her every movement.

He couldn't help but reach out and stroke himself. Elena's eyes seemed to sparkle with approval. Never in her mind has she ever imagined pleasuring herself in front or someone… or someone pleasuring their selves in front of her. It didn't matter though, but the whole scene was beyond erotic for her.

Slipping a finger into her mouth and pulling it back out, she traced the same path she had done before with her hand, this time stopping at her breast and outlining her nipple, a strangled moan escaped her lips as she thought of Damon's warm mouth engulfing that nipple before. With her other hand, she groped her other breast roughly, imaging Damon's hands roughly kneading it. She captured her bottom lip in her mouth and bit it, eliciting another moan, this time much louder.

Damon had stopped stroking himself for a bit as his eyes drew in the scene in front of him. Is this real life? Or is this just fantasy? Her head was thrown back, eyes rolled back, and he swore he heard her.

"Oh Damooon." At that point, he let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. How erotic. How perfect his name sounded rolling off her tongue. How he craved her more than he ever wanted. It was at that moment, he realized he was hard again. He was ready for round two, but it seemed Elena had other plans.

Leaving her breast, her hand trailed down to her stomach where she traced invisible patterns. Her breathing was erratic again, the trails leaving a burning sensation as she thought of Damon's hands. Damon's breath. Damon's tongue. Damon. Damon. Damon.

Groping her breast hard with her other hand, her hand tentatively slip a finger in, with great ease. Of course, the thought of Damon made her instantly wet. Sliding her finger in and out a slow pace, she started making circular motions around her bundle of nerves. She was still so sensitive from her last orgasm, that she could barely tolerate a few rounds around the bundle before having to rest and then starting the motion again.

Damon gripped his shaft, setting the pace of his hand to the same rhythm as Elena's finger. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him, not for all the money in the world, not for all the women in the world, just her. He was aching desperately for her, his member ready to let its seed unload itself all over his hand, but his mentally shook his head furiously. God, it would just make the orgasm for both of them even better.

Slipping a second finger in, Elena desperately rocked her hips against her own hand, as she pinched and twisted her nipple in her other hand.

Elena gasped as she curved her fingers slightly, trying to hit that spot that Damon had been pounding against earlier, but she couldn't and it frustrated her. She let out a growl of frustration, picking up her pace, trying to stimulate her erogenous zones as much as possible, cause enough friction of pleasure.

Her eyes fluttered open and met Damon's piercing azure eyes from across the small bathroom. She noticed he had picked up the pacing to match her own hand and gave him her best flirty smile.

"I guess we're ready," Elena barely whispered out loud before slipping her fingers out of her heated core. Bringing her fingers up to her mouth, she swirled her tongue around two digits. A raspy moan escaped her lips.

"We taste… perfect," Damon's jaw basically stay hinged open. God, he had been so right. She was a beast, with a fierce passion that Damon was starting to doubt he would be able to tame or satisfy her. Here he was, Damon Salvatore, womanizer and man-whore, doubting his sexual abilities.

Elena had begun to stalk towards him, like a predator would to a prey, like a graceful leopard towards a gazelle. God, how turned on was he right now.

Straddling herself in her lap, she cocked her head at him, that she almost seemed innocent. Almost. She started peppering his jaw with light butterfly kisses. Damon's eyes closed as he let the feeling overwhelm as he took in her breath. He could get used to this.

One hand buried in his hair, the other was trailing down his chest, his abdominal, past his waist until he felt her warm hand wrap around him. Dear god, what soft hands.

Positioning herself perfectly above him, she leaned in and placed a kiss on the tip of his ear.

"I'm going to fuck you now," Shudder. Goose bumps. Lip biting. His reactions to Elena. How was she able to reduce him to no words. No snarky comment. She was something else.

Feeling every feature of his face, she started a path starting from his jaw, down his neck, going over the round of his shoulder, moving back in to his chest, his thigh, then his erect member. Gripping it softly, Damon shuddered at the warmth her hand emitted.

A hand placed on his shoulder, the other holding his rigid member, her eyes downcast on the scene between their intimate areas, Elena positioned his erection at her entrance. She guided it to the very edge of her heat core, letting it brush down her folds; her juices coating his very tip, then very slowly back up her folds.

Damon bucked his hips against her, brushing his tip against her clit, Elena gasped at the sudden flick of pleasure, accidently gripping his member a little too tight, causing Damon to hiss at the sudden and slight pain.

Batting her eyes in an apologetic way, Elena placed an innocent kiss on Damon's lips before impaling herself on his erection.

"Oooohhhhhhhh," Elena let very loud erotic moan, almost unrealistically close to those moans you heard in those dirty pornos. This new position was fulfilling her fantasies, but not only that. He filled her up, to the very hilt. And although Damon was recently buried in her, he felt bigger and wider this time. Was that possible in the small amount of time they had been separated?

Damon had let out a very low groan, so low that one would only be able to hear it vibrating only from his chest. He let his head roll back and hit the wall as Elena began to push herself up and down his stiff rod. Her thighs flexing at each and every movement, an occasional click on the floor with her black heels. Her tightness, her warmth, he wanted to be buried in her forever.

Using his shoulder as leverage, she slammed herself hard in his lap, each time earning a louder and louder groan from Damon. She never hesitated to throw in a new motion every once in a while, a roll of her hips, rotating them in a tight circle, a wide circle, occasional brush of her clit against his shaft.

Elena had begun picking up her pace, hoping to feel the rush of her high again. Pounding herself with every downward thrust, she started groping her breast with her other hand. Once Damon was starting to recover himself, he gripped the handle bars besides the toilet and started meeting her thrusts.

"Uuuuggghhhh. Yes, yes. Yes! Just like that." Elena dragged her hand from his shoulder up to his hair, where she roughly tugged his head towards her breast. Damon missed no beat and immediately captured her nipple into his mouth where he nipped and tugged relentlessly.

"Mmm… Elena. I'm. So… god, close," Damon had barely muttered out against the side of her breast. His sack had that tightening sensation, a good indicator of how close he was to blowing his load. Elena only moaned out in pleasure to his statement, dropping her head into the crook of his neck.

She was close; he just had to pick up the pace before it was over, for him at least. Letting go of the handrails, he dug his nails into her hips as he lifted her up and down his shaft, aiding her in her movements, helping her slam just a little harder. Elena's hot breath spread over his back as he felt her nails scratch down his back, sure to leave some victory marks for Damon later.

"Damon," He would have barely heard her if she wasn't so close to his ear.

"Damon. Oh. Oh.. god, yes. Ohhhhhhh. Ohh Da-" Elena came hard, white stars littering the blackness before her eyes. She hadn't even heard herself scream Damon's name over and over again at the top of her lungs. She faintly heard Damon's grunts and moans before chanting her name out like a mantra as he emptied himself hard and deep inside of her.

Sweat was pouring down the back of his neck, their bodies slick with the moisture. Damon had fallen back against the wall, Elena limp against his body, her head still buried in the crook of his neck, him still inside of her. His fingers lightly trailed paths up and down her spine, her petite body pressed hard against his own contours. Skin to skin.

Elena felt his fingertips trailing up and down her spine, his kisses to her hair, and she felt comforted. Tired. And worn out. If Damon hadn't been in a sitting position, she was sure they both would have fallen over onto the floor of the bathroom. Not like there had been enough room for them to lay out anyways, but more importantly, the disgusting things that could have been on the ground. She managed to sneak a peek behind her, only to see clothes strewn carelessly on the floor, crumpled and wrinkled.

Elena had decided she liked it better buried in the crook of his neck, so she threw her arms around him and placed her head back where she found she was most pleased. Damon had let out a deep chuckle, the vibrations bouncing out of his chest, and into hers. It was nice… and warm. Safe. She wished she wasn't in the small confinements of an airplane bathroom. Somewhere where it was on the ground, in a bed, just him and her. Their bodies would be tangled, and she would fall asleep to his light snoring, his sound of his idea of settling down seemed okay.

The heat of her body felt delicious against his own. He had almost forgotten that he was still connected intimately to her, almost. He suddenly found himself wishing he was back at his own apartment, in his bed. Where he would, regrettably, pull himself out of her before pulling her tight against his body. He would wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her naked back against his naked chest. He would fall asleep to the sound of her sleeping, to the smell of Elena. He was alright with that. The idea of settling down seemed okay.

It seemed ridiculous in both their minds, how they both lived a life of detachment, in fear of feeling emotion. That they both had settled on the idea that settling down was okay. There were no words to describe it. How? They didn't know. When? In the short amount of time they had met each other. Why? Because. It just happened.

Elena lifted her head up from Damon's neck and looked at him. She knew reality would come by, like it was now. He would disembark from the plane, and she would never seem him again. She was another one of his conquest. Let's be honest, he could have any women he wanted. She was just a quick fuck. A "one flight stand." Elena giggled at her wittiness.

Damon watched her carefully and perked an eyebrow at her giggles. She was… adorable. When she giggled.

"Something to share with the class, Elena?" Damon's smooth velvety voice flowed to Elena where she only smiled at him. The Mona Lisa smile. What in the dear world was she thinking about?

"I should get dressed. And back to work," And with that, Elena effortless slipped off of him. Both missing the contact of each other, both too afraid to say anything about it.

Her bra was in a bit of twist, but after a few moments, she had solved the puzzle and slipped that back on. Her under was barely holding itself together, Elena let out a sigh before setting it on the counter. She slipped her blue dress back on, where she struggled to zip it back up. Caroline had always helped her with that.

She felt his warmth radiating off of her back. Of course he was still there. Small bathroom, remember?

"Just let me help," Damon's voice was quiet, unsure. Elena shook her head but felt his fingers tug at the zipper anyways. How stubborn of him. Reaching down, she picked up her scarf and quickly tied it around her neck again. Matting down her "just fucked" hair with water, she effortlessly pulled it back into a bun where she perched the blue hat on top of her head.

Looking into the mirror, she had noticed Damon had already slipped his dress pants on and was buttoning his dress shirt back up. She smiled softly at Damon struggling to properly tie his tie before turning around and pressing her hands against his chest.

"Just let me help," Repeating the same words he had only momentarily said earlier to her. Damon stilled his body; her nimble fingers easily worked the tie, making Damon look presentable as a business man. It almost felt domestic, almost, if only it was.

"I'll leave first. You leave ten minutes later, okay?" Elena gave him a wary smile before slipping out the metal folding door, giving Damon no chance to even respond. What was going on? Her smile confused him. It felt bittersweet. And with that, Damon fell back onto the toilet and dragged a hand through his hair. What was going on? What was happening to him?

* * *

Damon had slipped back into his seat, looking as presentable as he could be. His head seemed to ache, not from their latest activities but rather from Elena's mind-boggling reaction after their little affair in the bathroom.

Letting out a dragged out sigh, Damon settled his head in his hands, which were propped up by his elbows resting on his thighs.

"Ahem. Now I can finally go back to sleep," Damon perked a confused eyebrow at his neigh, Alaric Saltzman.

Alaric gave his "are-you-shittin'-me" face before rolling his eyes and letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Honestly, the moaning, the constant pounding against the airplanes thin walls, and most of all, the orgasmic screams and groans. Come on. You woke me up the minute you guys started. Either I have really fucking sensitive ears or everyone else is a really heavy sleeper. Needless to say, my assumptions of you being a man-whore were correct."

Damon blinked stupidly at Alaric. He wasn't sure what to say. Had this been any other occasion, any other fuck, any other person, Damon would have done the usual "man" thing and brag about his recent conquest, but he was dumbfounded.

"Blah blah, congrats on adding a notch to your belt. Mind keeping it in your pants until we land? I'm going back to sleep," Alaric had let out in a grumpy mumble before turning over to his side, facing the window and pulling the blankets back up to his neck, snuggling in close to gain as much warmth as possible.

Damon leaned back against his seat and stared blankly at the ceiling. Four hours until landing. The worst part would be not thinking about her.

Closing his eyes, Damon decided the best way to prevent anything else from happening was going to sleep. Maybe he would just be passed out cold after his latest activities. Just a nice deep slumber, no dreams. He wasn't tired, but yet he already felt his mind drifting away. A stifled yawn, and Damon was out.

* * *

"Ohhhhhhhh." Her deep husky voice filled the room and down the hallway. She was here? In his apartment?

"Mmm. Yes, right there. Harder. Harder. Faster. OH!" Damon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. If she was here at his place, then who was she with? Only Damon lived here. Unless she was pleasuring herself, a sight Damon would love to see again.

A smirk immediately tugged at Damon's lips. Oh yes, he was definitely down to see this scene again.

Quietly stalking his way down his own hallway of his apartment, Damon quietly opened the door just a peak. Yes, she was definitely there in his bedroom. The crack in the door only allowed him to see her head as it rolled back against his pillow and silk sheets. Her face contorted with what seemed like pain, but closely observed, it was true pleasure.

"God, come in me. Do it, Stefan!" Damon's eyes widened in immediate shock. What did she just say?

Damon pushed the door completely open to see Stefan and Elena in their full glory. He recognized that hairstyle anywhere, that brown hair styled hideously as hair-gel could fix that terrible haircut.

Stefan burying his face into Elena's chest, as if he was doing the immature frat boy thing of "motor-boating" her. He pounded hard and quick into Elena before wrapping his arms around Elena and sitting up.

Leaning back onto his heels, Elena was straddling his lap and beginning to ride Stefan.

Stefan's back turned to Damon, Elena leaned forward and pressed her body to Stefan's. Her brown eyes locked with Damon's from across the room. A devious smile on her face before winking at him.

"Ughhhhhh. Yeah, take it," Stefan groaned as he thrust erratically into Elena, his seed spilling deep into Elena.

Damon's vision began to blur. Elena's mischievous face still plastered all over her, no regret, no remorse whatsoever. The sight had been sickening, a high possibility of Damon vomiting on his own shoes right now. He gripped the doorframe tightly, begging to whatever god there was that this wasn't real.

Elena's face. Katherine's face. Elena's face. Katherine's face. Elena's and Katherine's. It was like the final battle between Harry Potter and Voldemort, their faces morphing together. Damon saw the black fading in, and then a thump of the floor.

* * *

Damon sat up immediately, breaking out in a cold sweat. Scratch that, actually sweat. He wiped it away from his brow as he attempted to get his heartbeat to a regular pace.

Damon scrambled up from his seat and into the business class stewardess cabin where he saw Elena standing there.

Her eyes focused on the emergency exit window, taking in the dim purples and oranges as the sun was setting. Her hip gently resting against the counter, a bourbon fill glass was hanging delicately in her hand.

She hadn't noticed him, too lost in her own thoughts. Damon had taken advantage of that, slipping the glass out of her hand and drowning down the whole drink. His heart didn't even slow, stutter, stop.

Elena turned around and met Damon's eyes. Damn, why did she do that? She knew it was trap, every time she met his eyes.

No time to even respond, Damon crushed his lips desperately against her. His taste familiar, and comforting. More bourbon than usual, but she wasn't sure if that was from his mouth or hers. His tongue alternating between exploring every crevice of her mouth, and massaging her own tongue.

Her fingers immediately laced with his raven locks, craving for his touch just once again. She had spent the last two hours, convincing herself that what had happened with Damon wouldn't happen anymore. She would not let him plague her mind anymore. She would forget him, and the idea of settling down. Out of all the men, the one that seemed to have the most commitment issues was the one she wanted to settle down with. Talk about fucked up universe.

Damon pressed Elena against the counter, placing both hands besides her hips, effectively trapping her. She could feel his arousal pressing against her lower belly and moaned into his mouth as he slightly shifted his hips.

Pulling his lips again, he immediately latched them against her neck, alternating between nips and open mouth kisses. A hand snaked down her side and slipped in between their bodies where he cupped her sex through her dress.

Elena let out a breathy moan as she felt Damon's palm pressing against her clit. She unconsciously began to grind against his palm, her arms wrapped around Damon tightly as if the plane was about to crash and he was the only thing that could save him.

Then it hit her, they were on the plane. Even in more public than before.

"Damon, we can't," Elena let out quickly in a hushed voice. Damon shook his head furiously against the side of her neck.

"Please, I need you so badly. Just really quick. Please, baby. Please," Damon looked up at Elena and that's where she saw it. Fear, panic, this was going to be a stress relief fuck. And she was okay with it. He wasn't the only one stressed.

A tight nod and Damon immediately turn her against the counter. Pushing her dress back up to her waist, she was exposed bare to him. Her underwear actually in his jacket's pocket. He didn't want some pervert taking it from the bathroom and doing god knows what.

He traced circles around her hip bones, admiring her perfect body, at least the lower half and the back half. Elena could feel his eyes scanning over her, how his eyes sparkled with admiration that it made her blush.

Damon blinked several times before placing a chaste kiss against the back of her neck. He undid his pants, quickly pulling down his boxers and pants. His erection stood erect and ready for action.

Stepping in closer, he let his rod slid against her opening. Wet and ready, her juices were already starting to coat his member. God, how she got wet so quickly. Rocking his hips softly back and forth her slit, his other hand palmed her behind.

How did he manage to neglect this last time? Perfect. Ass. He groped her behind as his other hand slipped beneath her and began to knead her breast.

Elena bit her lip, refusing to release any sort of indication of pleasure from the stewardess cabin. She knew Bonnie and Caroline would crack down immediately. Elena instead began to rock her hips in sync with Damon's. The friction against her intimate area was delicious, giving her the slow build up she was beginning to adore.

Damon had decided there was enough foreplay. Kissing the patch of skin behind her ear, he reared himself back before slamming himself deep into Elena.

A small yelp had escaped from Elena's mouth. Gripping Damon's hand from her behind, she tugged it up and wrapped it around her mouth to prevent any further mistakes like that from occurring.

A hand covering her mouth, and hand on her hip, Damon pulled all the way back with his tip barely inside of her before slamming back down on her. Elena let out a muffled moan that was stifled by his hand. Her mouth breath spreading over his hand which made this situation only that much more of a turn on for him.

Elena's knuckles turned white as she gripped onto the stewardess cabin counter while she was bent over. Her other hand had slipped down and started rubbing her nub with a fierce passion. Damon had begun to set a heavy pace, pounding into her like a jackhammer to concrete.

Damon had leaned back a bit, changing the angle of his thrusts. As his skin was slapping hers, the new angle was hitting the exact spot Elena was craving for. Her moans became constant and louder, all muffled by Damon's hand.

She slowly began to bit into the skin of Damon's middle finger, causing Damon to inhale a sharp intake of air. His breathing was uneven as he bent over to her back and began littering it with his kisses.

She barely felt the kisses, and barely registered them. Her core still sensitive from their last session. She bit a little harder and Damon let out a groan. The tattletale tightening sensation in her stomach was a clear indication. She was about to fall over the edge.

"Just wait a minute, baby. Hang on," Damon murmured against the side of her neck. She felt his sweat sliding down from his face and down the side of her neck. The thrusts became harder and more erratic.

Damon buried his face into the crook of Elena's neck before turning his head and biting softly into her shoulder through her dress. His grunt stifled by the material and her skin. Elena screamed loudly against his mouth, her vision starting to be overwhelmed by blackness. What was it with him and the orgasms she got with him?

His speed was spilling deep and hard in her, and she was grateful for the idea of placing Damon's hand over her mouth. Slumping against the counter, she felt his kisses against her back again. She smiled sleepily against the counter. Definitely a good stress reliever.

* * *

"Thank you for choosing Mystic Flights, hope to see you again." Elena had finished greeting the last guest. She hadn't seen Damon though. Maybe he just slipped past her, trying to avoid the awkward goodbye. She didn't blame him, she would do the same exact thing.

Elena let out a sigh as Caroline and Bonnie had already started cleaning up the economy session. After all, the faster they cleaned, the faster they could get back to their hotels and rest before the next flight out.

Turning and clean out the drink cart, she bumped into a hard body.

"Ah, my apologies for blocking your way," Elena shuddered. She knew that voice anywhere. That voice that made her orgasm like no other man.

"It's no problem. Have a good day, sir. We hope to see you again on Mystic Fall Flights," Elena reiterated the same line to every other passenger on the airplane.

"Yes, about that. I was hoping to see you again… tonight." Damon cocked his head and gave her that stupid smirk. Elena opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

"I'm busy tonight, things to do," Elena had mumbled under her breath. She turned away from him to start stacking empty cups in their proper cabinets.

"Oh yes, you mean going back to your hotel and doing nothing, Miss Gilbert?" Damon chuckled softly, which infuriated Elena. How did he know? And better yet, how did he know her last name?

About to snap at him, Damon raised a hand at her.

"Stop. I'm going to give you a choice. Here's my business card, with my personal cell phone number on the back. You call, I'll arrive. Easy like that. Let's do something… fun," Damon had seductively dropped his voice at the last word.

Heat filled Elena's face really quickly. She was not going to do this! Everyone knows she hadn't had sex for a long time but her sessions with Damon could last her for a decade or something. Sure, he might have ruined her for other men, but he didn't have to know that.

"I am not your play thing! I do not expect to engage in anymore sort of sexual activities with you soon!" Elena raised her hand to slap him across the face, but Damon beat her to the punch, grabbing her hand and using it as an opportunity to pull her close against his body.

"I wasn't talking about sex. I was thinking something along the lines of dinner and a movie," his velvety voice mumbled softly against her cheek. Once again, she had managed to embarrass herself somehow with him.

"Don't count on it." That was all Elena was able to mutter against him before Damon pulled her in for a kiss.

It wasn't like the others they shared before. This was extremely… romantic. He pulled away before leaning in again and kissing her once on her lips. Then again, one kiss. Then he pulled in again and gave her a long passionate kiss. A kiss that shook her to her core that all the walls came crashing down.

Pulling away slowly, Damon shot her that lazy smile that made a girl melt.

"I hope to hear from you soon, Miss Gilbert." And with that, he walked off the plane.

Elena stood there stun. Well, at least for the two seconds she had to herself before Caroline pounced on her.

"OH. MY. GOD. Did I just see what I thought I just saw? You and Mr. Fuckable! You little minx! Did he fuck you? Ohmygod! He did, didn't he? Tell me everything. How big was he? Was he good? Did he make you orgasm? Oh. Em. Gee. Tell me, tell me!" Elena stood there dazed by Caroline's line of interrogation before glancing down at the black business card in her hand.

It read: "_Damon Salvatore, CEO of Salvatore Inc."_ She flipped it to the back where in silver sharpie it scrawled his number along with a statement: "_Elena Gilbert, exclusive member of the Mile High Club._"

* * *

**A/N: **So umm... here it is! The second part. I hope you guys enjoyed it because writing smut is so tiresome that I have to take breaks. xD

I thought of making this past a OS, but I don't think I will. I know I planted hints throughout this OS about continuing it past part two, but I decided against it. I don't think I'm passionate about it to continue it past a OS. But thanks for all those people who put their inputs that they would love to see it past a OS. It makes my insides warm!

Below is the song I thought of/listened to while writing this second part. I just think it's super sexy and well, I imagined Delena doing the dirty to this song. I'm so perverted. HAHA, OH GOD.

**Song: **_Ellie Goulding - High for This (Weeknd Cover)_

* * *

I mentioned that I had some plots swirling around in my head for Delena.

One is a OS featuring the song "I Wanna" by All American Rejects that is going to be set in post S3, pretty much the struggle of Elena dealing with her emotions for Damon after turning. EPOV/DPOV. (Most likely my next WIP)

**The other two I have would be original stories:**

+ Damon is a big-shot campus soccer player who part-times as a janitor in a dance studio. Here he meets Elena Gilbert, aspiring dancer preparing for a big dance competition when her partner, Stefan, bails on her due to the fact she's a prude. Damon wants to get into her ballerina tights, Elena needs a partner. Drama occurs.

+ Elena Gilbert, recent graduate from high school, takes the typical becoming of age Europe trip. Online she finds a flat in Amsterdam where the rent would be cheaper than a hostel or hotel. Upon arriving at the flat, she finds Damon Salvatore, struggling photographer she is immediately drawn to, but Damon keeps his space away from Elena which only draws her in closer.

So besides the OS I'll be working on next, please tell me if you guys would be interested in reading any of those two plots and which one you would prefer! NGLTB has hit a writer's block, but I promise to try to get up a chapter at least by the end of the month.

Follow me on Twitter for updates!

**Twitter**: _Qperferque_


End file.
